Talk:Lost Treasure of King Hundar
I know, Formatting and pretty much everything else is not right on the page. Call it a bookmark. EbeneezerSquid 31 aug 2007, 902 CDT Appears to be a great big joke, in a joke dungeon called "secret lair of the snowmen". Upon completion, from the dungeon chest "chest of wintersday past" I got a snowman summoner and a spiked eggnog. All enemies were lvl 15 snowmen. fire ele FTW. traps were more dangerous than the enemies. EbeneezerSquid 31 aug 2007, 920 CDT :This is waii leet... and kinda gay. I mean, 50 armor ignoring damage spamming Snowmen taht die by 2 Starbursts. Although they can spike if you Death's Charge into the final group, they are just a matter of sustaining a little DPS... And this dungeon for SURE has the highest DPS O_o --84.24.206.123 12:18, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Bug? I killed the boss and went into the boss key place.. and looked at everything..but how do i complete the mission.. how do i raid his tresure.. and.. is Koriss Deeprunner with you in the mission.. because he wasnt with me Axel :I did it again.. and there was Korris... must have been a weird bug... Axel :: okay.. i did have Korris.. but by the time i got to the end.. he was missing again?!?!? and i couldnt finish the quest.. any info on this? :::Please sign your comments. Koris will sometimes get stuck on or in a Locked Chest. Has happened to me once. Cutsman 16:17, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :::: Or he will die, and quest will be unfinisable. I supose he couldn't die, but snowme spike him like crazy >_< ::: Koris is stuck in locked chest. its a serious bug Noticed a new bug after 12-20 patch, killing in HM in this zone no longer gives xp per mob.Palewook 17:53, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Repeatability A bunch of my guildies say that this quest isn't repeatable, you have to abandon it and take it again to go to the dungeon again, yet wiki says it is. Can anyone confirm either way? -69.3.204.42 16:13, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :It is a dungeon quest. All dungeon quests are repeatable. Tell your guildies to stop playing tricks on you. BftP 16:15, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::Its repeatable. I just did it about 6 times in a row. Was 7000 away from level 7 of the dwarf title and this mission is really easy and fast. I just use 3 SF Ele heros. :D Ive gotten 1000-2000 points in my runs depending on how early you get a rampage or rank up bonus. Gandorf ::not repeatable for me either. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Skakid9090 ( ). 18:34, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::nvm, forgot to re-zone. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Skakid9090 ( ). 18:36, 9 September 2007 (CDT) Trivia Anyone else recognize the line from Raiders? Urock 21:51, 6 September 2007 (CDT) *Yeah, Nice spot, I reconized this from somewhere and couldn't place it. --[[User:Saranis|'Saranis']] (talk | ) 18:03, 23 September 2007 (CDT) Anyone else think the Big Trouble in Little China reference is totally baseless? Catbus 21:59, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, bit of a long stretch. :) --Wolfie (talk| ) 06:08, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Bug where Koris gets stuck Use Healing Hands more if you can't get him out >.>" Or Shielding Hands/Shield of Absorption. Not that hard. --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:22, 23 November 2008 (UTC)